Unbreakable Love
by GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222
Summary: Bella is in Edward's place. She was saved in 1918 by Carsile and is now a vampire. The cullen's are currently in Forks, Washington. What will happen when Bella meets Edward? Will there chance at love be ruined by a simple game/bet? Read and Enjoy Pleas
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! High school; the most boring thing that's filled with drama, and by far the worst thing that I've ever had to encounter. I can only be grateful that I have my family who can truly understand the pain I go through every week day when the sun chooses not to shine in this wet, green, small town!

Ever since 1918, my 'life' has been terrible. Even when I'm at home, because every night my family has someone to love, someone to talk to and to understand; everyone except me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I hate being a vampire with nothing to do and nowhere to go, and here I am at yet another high school in another town learning nothing new from my classes, and I'm have no one to do nothing with.

"Bella!" Alice sang, bouncing towards me from the other end of the parking lot. God! She was so tiny! I never really cared enough to pay attention until now.

Alice was my antidote to the boredom. However, sometimes, specifically with her shopping, she made it worse.

"Bella! We have a new student!" I did a rare thing and giggled.

"Alice why are you so excited about a new student? I swear sometimes you are the strangest person I've ever met!" more like most of the time, I mentally corrected my sentence.

"I had a vision!" she squeaked.

"And with that I walk away amused, yet mainly uninterested, and annoyed." I did just that; walked away.

*****

Lunch time again! I'm sooooooooooooooo excited! NAWT! It may be fun for the humans to chit chat, but not for me.

"Jasper?" I whispered to low for the other vampires in my family to hear. That only worked because Jasper was sitting right next to me.

"What?" he chuckled at me for whispering. I giggled back because he just earned some stares at our table that questioned his sanity.

"How are you doing?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't in toooooooo much pain. Something no one understands is my relationship with Jasper. We are closer than a brother and a sister, but we aren't in love. Ewwwww! Me and Japser in love? Blah!

"I'm fine," he answered in a pained voice.

"Those are the Cullens, but they are really weird and they think that they're all that. If I were you I wouldn't waste my time," I heard Jessica Stanley tell the new kid.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie and the guy that's really strong looking is Emmet; they're dating, so is Alice, the short girl, and Japser, the other boy," she continued.

"Who is the beautiful brunette?" I heard the boy ask.

The very dangerous vampire that you really don't want to stick around or get to close to know, I answered in my head for her.

"That's Isabella Cullen, but don't get your hopes up because she doesn't ever date. Her whole family is like isolated."

"Oh," he didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Just a few minutes later the bell rang and I sprang up a little too fast out of my seat. Oops! Oh well!

*****

I took my seat and waited while read Wuthering Heights again.

Suddenly someone pulled the usually vacant chair next to mine out and quietly sat down. I couldn't help my self, I had to peak at who it was. Of course piecing green eyes started back at my golden ones and I quickly turned away.

Threw out the whole class I kept picking up on his every movement. Once I even started at him while he ran his long pale fingers threw his bronze hair. Even I had to admit that he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, m name is Edward Mason. What is yours?" I looked up and did something I hadn't done in a while.

Lol! I have no idea why I left off there, but I figured that after typing three pages a girl should stop there and continue with other chapters. Am I right? So was it good? Bad? In-between? We I would love to hear what you have to say so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

LOL! Ttyl! ~~~~~~~~~Press the button plez~~~~~~~


	2. CONTEST

Hey guys! I had an idea! LOL! I was thinking how about a contest?!

DESCRIPTION: Whoever can write the best One-shot about either; Bella and Edward knowing each other since birth, Them being enemies, or having any vampire/human/hybrid relationship, will be the winner.

HOW TO VOTE: To vote all you have to do is review when the Author's Note is posted saying to place in your vote, and that will be when I have all of the entries.

WHEN: you can send your one-shot anytime to me in a PM or Review. I don't have an ending date yet. I'm estimating around a week or two.

EXTRA INFO: If you have any questions PM me or Review!

Let me know if you are interested ASAP for you. Around four to five days to let me know.

~~~Press the green button if you are interested~~~


	3. What's with me!

I walked into my biology class and a strong, powerful scent hit me. What was that? I opened the door and went inside. He was there. It's okay Bella you can do this _**(AN: unlike Edward's family in twilight, Bella's family communicate with people)**_. Just go up to him and say hi. Just like you've done with many other humans.

Ok. Show time.

_Calm, cool, collected, _I chanted.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Bella Cullen, but I'm sure that Jessica has already filled you in on my family," I smiled at him. Wow! His sent was amazing! I leaned as far away in my seat as I could without seeming rude. I couldn't taste human blood, and I was repulsed by wanting to. The only solution is DON'T. I had this, though.

"Actually she did at lunch." Ohhhh! His blush looked really good! In two different ways! How is that possible?! A little taste would kill him. It might transform him, but…… STOP BELLA! HAVE CONTROL! YOU CAN DO THIS!

"Yeah, that's just her personality," I laughed nervously trying to end the conversation and leaned further into the window. Please don't let him ask me anything I cant answer without nodding!

"So we're partners?" He asked. Great! I jinxed it!

If you notice, his voice is really melodic…wait, no I shouldn't be thinking that. To his question, I just nodded. If I opened my mouth, I don't think I would be able to explain the teacher why Edward's bleeding from the neck. UGH! Stop Bella! Don't think like that.

"How long have been going to this school?" He is going to be the death of me.

"Um, I started freshman year." Again. Aren't I lucky? (Note; sarcasm was included)

"Oh well, that's nice." I forcibly smiled and nodded. "What class so you have next?" He asked.

I blew out a breath "uh, I have gym." Ugh gym!

"Oh, don't like gym?" He smiled. For the first time in my whole 100 years of life, my frozen heart started beating.

I looked into his eyes as I shook my head, no, slowly. He smiled and looked away when the teacher called for our attention. I blinked my eyes and looked towards the board.

What just happened?

Why did I feel like that?

Who is Edward Cullen?

Is his presence good?

Or is his presence bad?

The rest of the period I felt eyes on me, Edward's eyes; his beautiful piercing emerald and sea green eyes. But when ever I would turn to look at him, he would be looking at the board or the teacher, or in his book. That boy…ugh! I just don't know what to say. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**0**

Gym class was boring as well because we had to act like a human, and trust me, for a vampire it isn't fun.

"Bella! Go long!" Mike called to me as he threw the football across the field towards me. I grabbed it swiftly and ran at a human pace, but just a little too fast for anyone to catch me, and scored us a touchdown!

"Yeah! Touchdown!" my teammates cheered while the other team pouted. Ha! Get used to it with me around! I wanted to yell, but it would be too immature. Instead I just laughed inwardly.

Mike, of course, had to ruin the moment and try to hug me. I quickly leaned away and ran towards the changing room knowing that he'd change and wait outside to ask me out, just like our usual daily routine.

"Save me!" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike shouted when I walked towards my Ferrari.

I decided that I had to face him sooner or later though, so I turned back around.

"Yes, Mike?" I faked a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to celebrate by going out with me tonight. I have a social studies project due soon, but it can wait." Ugh! Who was he so confident after all the times I refused to say yes to him?!

"I'm sorry, Mike, but it's sort of family game night."

"Oh, that's alright! We still have prom to go to!" I groaned as he ran off before I could respond. Great! Now he thinks I'm going to prom with him! Ha! Nice!

As I was turning back to my car I saw Edward by his car. He was looking at me with a sad look on his face, as if somehow, I had hurt him. I shook my head and got in my car and drove away.

Well, today was something new.


	4. PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I have to say that for all of my stories……..I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DO, BUT THE WORLD ISNT ALWAYS A HAPPY PLACE! Ok! Now that that's over with…….. I need to say thanks to my Beta for the story Unbreakable Love.

THANK YOU luv-edward cullen-forever !!!!!!!! you are really helpful and I'm grateful to have your assistance!

With all that said:

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIE AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY MY WORK AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Uh oh! Anything, but this!

Edwards POV

Bella was beautiful like the rest of her family, but she still stood out compared to them. I had felt strange whenever she spoke to me, and I had no idea why.

As if to prove a point on one sunny day, when I was happy by the heat, she didn't show up and it hurt. It hurt a lot more when I felt empty and alone with no one to talk too and no one to understand me.

What was it about her? Clearly I wasn't in love. She wouldn't like me anyways because she probably already likes the Newton boy I met at lunch.

So the next day I made a fool of myself just because I, for some crazy and unknown reason, needed to know as much about her as possible.

Flashback

It was biology class and we finished early.

"So, Bella?" great now I had to rethink this! Nice timing, Edward!

"Yes, Edward?" I couldn't help, but notice that she was leaning farther away from me than I would like. Bad sign, Edward!

"I was wondering that since we are lab partners now, maybe we should get to know each other some more?" great she is gonna say no.

"Sure. Why don't you come to my house as dinner? I MEAN FOR DINNER! Sorry! I must be out of it today!" she giggle nervously. Huh? Do I make her nervous?

"Uh yeah. That sounds good."

End Flashback

So now I had a dinner date. I am not going to pretend that's a bad thing. (A/N: ha! He's in love! Too bad for denial!)

Ding dong!!!

"Edward! Welcome to our home! We are so happy to finally have some company! Bella is up in her room. You can go up there if you want," a very hyper little pixie answered the door three seconds after I rang the bell.

I chuckled.

"Which one is hers?"

"Her room is the one on the third story and is second to last! Thanks! I love our home too! You can thank my mother, Esme, for that though! You see I'm more into fashion instead of home designing and stuff! What do you like? Oh never mind I'm sure you want to meet the others quickly! Wouldn't want to keep you from Bella? So how did you meet? Was it biology? I like art better but-"

"Alice! Don't scare away the guests! Sorry my daughter can be quite the chatter box. I'm Carlisle," he stuck out his hand, and I quickly shook it in return.

Alice huffed and went to grab the others. At least that is what I assumed.

"Hey, dude! I'm Emmett! This is my brother, Jasper," he said pointing to the blonde male I saw Jessica point out at lunch.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl on his other said introduced her self.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, speaking to no one in particular.

"Charmed," she rolled her eyes, and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her. She can be a little immature sometimes," a lovely wind chime voice added in.

I spun around shocked to see who snuck up on us.

I had never seen this woman before. She was clearly gorgeous like the rest though, and had a nice caramel colored tint to her hair.

"I'm Esme. Their mother."

"I'm Edward, Bella's biology partner."

"Bella! Edward is here! Come down stairs!"

I slowly looked towards the staircase and saw the most beautiful image ever. Bella was standing on top of the stairs, cascading down the stairs ever so gracefully. My breathing hitched and my heart started pounding as I saw her in that blue dress. It looked so lovely on her skin.

I got lost in her eyes and didn't notice her standing right in front of me.

"Shall we go?" she asked in her bell like voice that left me only nodding.

"Dinner time!" screamed Alice.

"Alice! Calm down! We have a visitor! No need to kill his eardrums!" Bella laughed. Her laugh was so pure and golden. I couldn't resist the urge to laugh along with her.

She looked at me a lot during dinner. I hoped that was good. Or maybe something was on my face. I was happy to learn a lot about her family and they made me feel so welcome. It was as though they loved me like I was their own. For some reason this made me really sad; I wished I _was_ their own.

"So, Edward, want to go up to my room? Only talking Emmett!" she said just as Emmett was about to cut in. He started laughing really loudly and I felt at ease by his joking manner and comfort from knowing he didn't think he needed to change his strange ways because a guest way here. I wished I could fit in just as perfectly.

As I followed Bella I kept glancing around afraid everything would disappear suddenly before I got a chance to take it all in. Today was going to lead to a very large turning point in my life; It was the clearest feeling I ever had. It was like it wasn't even my thoughts; like I picked up on someone else's thoughts. (A/N: lol! I couldn't resist! I had to make his power become obvious for when he becomes a vampire eventually. Kind of how Bella's was. No one really noticed though.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella and I talked for an hour or two before I left for home feeling oddly buoyant. She made me so happy. When I was with her nothing could get in my way. I felt what she felt. If she was pained or sad so was I, but if she was happy I would be too.

OH NO! DON'T SAY IT'S TRUE!

Admit it.

NO I WONT! IT ISNT POSSIBLE!

Yes it is and you know it!

FINE! I WILL SAY IT!

"I'm in love with Bella Swan the most perfect human being there is," I whispered to myself. Then I quickly sped off home.

Bella POV

Today was hectic. That basically says it all. Edward had just left my room, so I got up and turned the music on. I am not sure how I feel about him. He is clearly kind and handsome and smart and- well you get the point. He is someone you would want to have around. He seemed like he was my best friend and that is a bad thing. I shouldn't let myself get too close to a human. That was it! I needed to avoid him as much as possible while I still can; starting tomorrow.

My whole family heard a, "I'm in love with Bella Swan, the most perfect human being there is," by Edward and my heart swelled and I instantly regretted letting him get close enough to fall in love with me. This was wrong. Guilt was all I felt that night. Along with many other nights to come.


End file.
